


Torn

by Jossasund



Series: My collection of swanqueen one-shots [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family Drama, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jossasund/pseuds/Jossasund
Summary: Cora is sick and Regina's feels torn, since her mother doesn't approve of her marriage to Emma, and as she lies dying at the hospital, what is Regina supposed to do?





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot but i fell in love with the story and I maybe will make this a full length multi chapter fic . But just maybe :)

“Regina, just go to her.” Emma said carefully as she laid her arms around her wife from the behind. “She's still your mom” 

“she may be, but she doesn't accept me as I am, or the fact that I'm married to a woman!” Regina groaned and stood to her feet. Emma followed her with her eyes and knew how torn Regina felt over the fact that her mother was sick and laying on her deathbed. 

 

“we have been married for 10 years Emma! 10 years! We have two adopted kids beside of Henry and she have never met them! Our kids have never met their own grandmother!” 

 

Emma walked up to her wife and dragged her into a tight hug. It didn't take more then seconds in her arms, before the brunette broke down in tears. Emma's grip only tightened around her as she tried to make her calm down. 

“I know baby, I know. But look at our daughters, at our own little rainbow family. I grew up without parents and at least they don't have to do that” the blonde said with a crooked smile as their eyes met. “But if you want to visit Cora at the hospital, that's okay with me. I can get Henry to watch Elsa and Ingrid and drive you there.”

“Emma, you know she would rather pull out her own heart then see you and me in the same room as her” Regina sighed. 

“And that's why I would wait in the car in the meanwhile” emma said with a small shrug.

 

——————

 

Regina's mother Cora had never wanted to accept the fact her youngest daughter was gay. She had never invited Regina's wife over when they had family gatherings. Emma had been a bit hurt about it at first, but the the pain had passed. And she never held grudges. Regina on the other hand had not taken her mother's behavior well. Regina just broke down and hated herself for whom she was. It even went so far that she tried committing suicide and Emma had found her just in time. It had been horrible. But just as always, Emma didn't hold on to the grudge. 

 

“Like I said, it's your mother Regina and she's sick. I'll drive you”

 

Regina had never understood how her wife could be so understanding when it came to Cora, so utterly calm. How Emma could be so supportive and warm, and encourage Regina to go to Cora was something the brunette would never understand. Cora whom denied Emma's bare existence, who acted like the love of her own daughter's life, whom she had raised a family children with, was nothing but a ghost. Emma had grown up poor and neglected in the foster system but you could never tell by the way she acted. She was a truly extraordinary woman. 

 

She was so utterly beautiful and sweet. Regina and she had bumped into each other at a coffee shop one day and had started talking. It quickly became their thing and after some time Regina finally asked her out on a date. And the rest was history so to speak. 

 

********

 

Zelena sat by her mother's side and wasn't at all surprised Cora was complaining over that Regina wasn't there. 

“I'm dying and Regina refuses to be my side. How dares she” Cora scoffed. “You live hours away with your husband and kids, yet here you are! Regina lives less than ten minutes from here and… “ Finally Zelena got sick of hearing her complain over her sister, over and over again. 

 

“Mother, just stop! It's your own fault Regina isn't here. Not hers, yours! This is all on _you!”_ Zelena snapped. “I wouldn't be here if you had treated me like you have my sister! “

“I don't know what you are talking about Zelena. I have never mistreated Regina. Ever! “

“Really? You haven't?! Are you 100 percent sure?” Zelena spat and Cora simply shrugged. “Mother you refuse to accept Regina for who she is..”

“enough!” Cora snapped but the effort to sound as intimidating like she once had, made her cough and gasp for air, which meant Zelena had to run after a doctor or nurse. 

 

******

 

Regina was distant that night, but she had her reasons, so Emma let her be. The blonde called Henry and told him about the situation so without her asking, he came by and took his sister with him. He lived only a few blocks away. 

“Thanks for the help Henry, I'll totally buy you a pizza and beer one night” Emma said as she hugged her son. He was in his early twenties now but was always gonna be her little son.

“No problems ma. I love having them over, as do my dog you know” Henry shrugged and waved her goodbye and jumped into the yellow bug he had gotten from his birth mother as a birthday present. 

 

The blonde let out a big sigh as she walked into the living room and sat down next to her wife. 

“Regina, please. Just let me drive you. This is gonna tear you apart otherwise”

“I can't understand how you even want me to meet a person who pretends like you're not even alive! It fucking hurts Emma and in the same time you're so incredibly understanding and supportive… and I doubt my my mother even has a heart…“ Regina sighed. “why do you want me to go there anyway?”

 

Emma was surprised the question hadn't come up earlier. 

“Look, I didn't grow up with a mom and dad like you but I would never use your mother's hate for me as a reason for forbidding you to see her. Family is important but stubbornness goes in your family Regina and besides that, your mother is old. It's not like the first time I have met a homophobe” Emma said with a gentle tone in her voice. “And family is always gonna be family. So put aside your differences and be by her side. If not your sake, do it for mine? “

 

“I didn't think this was possible but you make me fall even deeper in love with you each day Emma, you're such a sweet and gentle soul” Regina said as she pressed her lips against her wife's. 

“Nah I've just been through hell and back, it helps you get a different perspective look on life I guess” Emma said with a shrug. “And you would have done the same if the roles have been reversed, I know it. “

 

*******

 

When emma went out in the kitchen to start preparing the dinner, regina decided to take a shower. She needed to just be alone for awhile but before she even had the chance to take off her clothes, her phone buzzed. 

 

“HI Zelena.” she said in a gentle tone. “Are you with the royal one? “ she added with a chuckle. 

“Yes her majesty is resting for the moment so while Robin took the kids for burgers I went out to smoke a pack or two. Probably two” Zelena said tiredly. 

“I'm sorry for not being there with you.. “ Regina sighed and sat down. She had such guilt over letting her sister sit by their mother because she was a handful. To say at least. 

 

“Regina, I don't blame you. She refuses to accept the one you are and had she treated me like that, I wouldn't either run to her just because she is sick. “ Zelena said as she took a deep inhale on her cigarette. “I mean, you have been married to Emma for over 10 years and she didn't even come to your wedding and God, your daughters have never met their own grandmother! “

“Emma actually tries to convince me to go to mother. “ Regina said with a big sigh. 

“You see! Your wife is even more mature than our own bitch of a mother!”

 

“I don't know what I should do about all this…” Regina admitted because it was true. She really didn't. She wanted to punish her mother by not being there, but in some way she felt she hurt herself by doing so.  _ Stupid, stupid mind.  _ Regina thought to herself. 

“Do whatever your heart tells you sis, and hey I think Emma is right. So like, be the bigger person? Let mom leave this earth after how much she have hurt you by her behavior? “

 

Regina took a quick shower and took on her black pantsuit and her high heels. Emma licked her lips at the sight and pecked her wife. 

“I love you i those clothes. You always look like such a cougar” the blonde purred and pressed her lips against Regina's and felt how her arousal was almost driving her crazy. “I promise we can do this later baby” Regina said with a crooked smile. “But first I'll want you to drive me to the hospital”

“You sure? “ Emma asked as she grabbed the keys to their Mercedes.

“Yeah I want to tell mum all this stuff I have had on mind for years. That maybe helps clean my consciences.” Regina shrugged and when they jumped into the car, Emma's eyes met hers for a moment. 

“I love you”

“And I love you”

 

Regina felt her heart break into millions pieces of the thought of being forced to leave her beloved wife in the car because her mother didn't approve of their love. It brought tears to her eyes but she dried them away with her hands almost immediately. She didn't have time to cry now. She had to be strong. Because she was not going to let her mother push her around. Not anymore. 

 

**Fin**. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more. Hope you'll liked it!


End file.
